Yor Worst Nightmare
by Evil Charm
Summary: Draco is left devasted after the murder of his parents, he gets dreams so terrifying, it isn't long before he will break and only one person can save him, Hermione Granger. But only if he lets her, 7th yr R&R please!


disclaimer// i own nothing

Nightmares

Draco jerked up in his bed, shivering and covered in cold sweat, he put his head in his hands, attempting to get his shaking body in control, and trying to get his heartbeat back at it's usual pace, all the while muttering rude words under his breath. He heard the fierce rainstorm banging against the small window, as if trying to break in, and suck Draco's bedroom into its dark embrace.

Draco's head reared up at the sound of nearby thunder. He was breathing fast, gulping in oxygen as if he'd been underwater for an hour. He heard a creaking of a door. "Get lost!" he shouted, yanking at his hair. "Get out of my head!" Draco screamed. "Please!" he whispered softly.

Four years ago, Draco's parents had been stabbed to death by someone….. or something. Draco had been thirteen and had witnessed the whole thing, his parents look of shock… their eyes wide with fear… the panic-stricken look on their faces and…. the terrified looks of the dead bodies that only a few seconds ago, had been alive, had been his parents. He hadn't been the same since.

Since their tragic deaths, Draco had begun to get eccentric dreams. They had soon turned into nightmares, nightmares in which his mum and dad's dead faces were always present. He felt guilty. He felt it was his fault because he'd been there but hadn't done anything. It was his fault, his fault, all his fault…….

With that thought in his head, Draco fell into another uneasy sleep….

He was walking through the narrow hallway that led to his parents' bedroom. He could hear them talking, but he could hear more than one voice. There were three people! One voice was soft and feminine, that was clearly his mother's voice. Then another soft but deep voice, it was his fathers.

People always said his parents were evil and horrible, they weren't, they were his parents and whatever anyone said about them, he loved them.

Wait, there was the third voice, it sounded so- so unreal and it was scratchy and high-pitched. High pitched but deep, it was unreal. Not human. Draco winced, Then what was it?

Draco concentrated very intensely on this voice, but the closer he got to an answer the further away the answer appeared to go. He thought he was going to faint and shook his head, shook his arms and legs desperately trying to get warmth and feel back into his body. It was then that he realized how cold it was, it was too cold in fact, way too cold. He looked up and saw icicles hanging from the doorknob. He slowly moved forward and turned the doorknob with a numb hand. It was probably stiff and wouldn't open, Draco wished with all he had for the door to open. It opened. Luck was on his side... but not for long...

He entered the large room and saw his mum and dad both leaned back against a wall, their eyes wide with horror. Their wands were broken. The strangers back was to him, and that was when everything happened. Too quickly for Draco's liking, the impostor had sensed another enter the room, and swung the knife up and- Draco shut his eyes. When he opened them again his eyes and saw his parents- Dead.

His vision blurred, but not because he was going to faint again, his vision was clouded by the tears welling up in his hazel eyes. Just then the thing spun around so fast Draco could've mistaken it for anything! Luckily he didn't, it lunged forward aiming at Draco's heart, while fiercely whispering things. Draco only heard a few things that were enough to scare the heck out of him. "I need to see blood! I want to see your pain! I want to rip your heart out, and suck that juicy blood out of each vein! Fresh and pure. Juicy and crimson. Give it to me!!" The thing yelled.

It stabbed down, but Draco was quick from years of quidich. However it did stab but missed his chest and got him on his left arm, it pushed the knife down inch by inch into Draco's arm. Draco arm and whole body seared with pain unlike he'd ever experienced. His whole arm was practically on fire, but he didn't want to give in. Nevertheless he did scream in the end, a scream so shrill and harsh that the whole town had probably heard it. But no one came. Draco screamed again, he screamed and now his throat was on fire, then all of a sudden a waterfall came from nowhere and soaked him with cold refreshing water.

Draco was still screaming as cold water was thrown over his sweaty and bloody body. "Draco! Oh my god! You're bleeding! Oh Fuck!!" Draco heard the last cry of panic and slipped into unconsciousness.

A.N// This is short but its my intro! ill be writing more but i wants min 5 reviews .. so review review review!!! )


End file.
